Freedom from Fate
by AzureStoryTeller
Summary: Corrin, who was a former son of a farmer, was thrust from his home in the Deep Realms and into the real world, which is about to erupt into chaos. With the burden of finding the truth on his shoulders, he must fight foes of unbelievable might to end the madness before more lives are lost but first, he must choose: Side with Hoshido or Nohr? In AU, has OOC, and small harem.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, Azurestoryteller here. Well, first, I want to address it here and now that this is not a single pairing story…(sigh)…I told myself that I wouldn't do this again but for the sake of how I want the story to go, I have to. Therefore, expect polygamy, though it's not going to go past two people since I've already decided on the pairing. Also, the Male Avatar is named Corrin, and the Female Avatar is named Kamui. Yes, the Male Avatar and Female Avatar are different people and are not connected at all, well not in the ways that most people would expect.**_

 _ **This story is AU and excessive liberties will be taken and things will be OOC. Also, I want to discourage any arguments in the comment section. I appreciate Reviews but I dislike having arguments and foul language used against others or myself. Oh, and for simplicity's sake, I'll be using the Western-release names instead of the original Japanese ones. Anyways, onto the story.**_

* * *

 **Freedom from Fate**

 **Chapter 1: The Start of the Path**

In a time that far preceded the era of Ylisse, there existed three kingdoms: Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla. Nohr, a kingdom of might and knightly chivalry. Hoshido, a kingdom of peace and learning. Valla, a kingdom of secrets that were lost to the rest of the outside world, and was vastly believed to be an extinct rumor.

Nohr and Hoshido had coexisted extremely peacefully but within recent years, the two kingdom's relationship has begun to deteriorate. In Valla, things were not so peaceful either. Their ruler, Anankos, one of the First Dragons, was once a benevolent and kind man, but as time wore on, he became mad and angry for reasons unknown.

Let us, now change our sights to the hero of this tale.

* * *

Corrin, the son of a humble farming family, was 21 years of age, with silver-grey hair and blue eyes. His ears were pointed, and he stood at a tall height of 5'8. Living the life of a countryman, he had spent his entire childhood working on the crops of his family's farm. ( _ **Imagine him with his default appearance but with blue eyes but taller and being more muscular.**_ )

His father was named Kanan and his mother was named Myria. The three had lived in a secret area of the mysterious Deep Realms, where time was actually normal but far from the real plane of existence.

The farm that they lived on was secluded by massive forests, with a large house, and barn laying in the vicinity of massive fields of corn, radish, rice, wheat, corn, and fruit trees.

Their house was at least three stories tall and made of finely carved wood that was painted dark brown with a tiled roof. Windows were scattered at certain places of the house, with a balcony in Corrin's room. The structure had 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and showers, 2 living rooms, 1 dining room, 1 kitchen, and a barn that wasn't too far from it.

"Corrin! Come help me with moving the crops!" Kanan called to his son.

Leaving the house that they lived in, Corrin walked out to the road and found his father waiting for him.

Kanan had brown hair, green eyes, a stern face, and a very muscular build. Corrin assumed that the life of a farmer had made his physique like that. It certainly did that to his own.

Laying by Kanan's feet, were several burlap sacks of cabbages, carrots, onions, corn, and radishes. Quickly enough, Corrin and Kanan finished in time for their shipments to head to the markets in the Deep Realms, where they would be sold. For years, they lived like this, farming and selling their products in a rinse and repeat process.

"Now then, since it's 8:00 am, we might as well do early training." Kanan then looked at his son.

Corrin wondered why his father had been so insistent about training him in swordplay and the use of other weapons. Since a young age, Kanan had made sure to teach his son in order to ensure that his child would be able to protect himself, in case enemies came knocking on his door, whoever they may be.

"Alright." He complied.

Grabbing practice blades and heading over to a patch of dry and clear land, the two began sparring. Kanan was proud of his son's progress. If he was able to judge correctly, Corrin would be a swordsman that could rival the top warriors of Nohr and Hoshido if he could get over his one problem. Corrin was too merciful.

Corrin charged forward and slashed downward toward his father. Kanan caught the blade and slipped his weapon from underneath Corrin's blade and tried to whack him in the side.

Backflipping over the blade, Corrin lunged forward, with the tip of his sword aimed at Kanan's thigh.

"Naïve. You must use more aggression in your attacks!" He chided before whirling around and elbowing his son in the back. The pain of the blow was strong, he felt like a sharp piece of stone had been sent thundering into his back.

"Ack!" He grunted as he skidded forward before re-posturing himself.

With a mighty spin, he nearly struck his father in the left bicep with his counterattack. With lightning-quick reflexes, he barely stopped the blade. With fluid motions, he snaked his blade away and side-stepped. Using a great deal of strength, he struck down on the side of Corrin's practice blade, knocking it out of his hands.

Deciding not to be helpless, Corrin jumped and kicked his father's arm, making him take several steps back. Grabbing his spinning sword in the air, Corrin dove down towards his Kanan. Raising his sword high, he used all of his might to smash down on Kanan's sword. With a loud crack, the fake sword broke in two.

With the match clearly settled, Corrin gave his father a respectful bow.

"Well done. You've finally managed to get a decisive win over me." Kanan smiled proudly at his son.

"It's only because of all the hard work and training that you put into raising me." Corrin returned the expression.

"I'm sure that you're now capable of protecting yourself from now on." Kanan made a somewhat sad look.

"Still, I don't see why people would come attack a farming family." Corrin mused.

Kanan knew that his son could be sharp, but at certain times, he was a bit too naïve for his own good.

"Alright, you two, that's enough." The voice of Myria, Corrin's mother, came towards.

Myria had silver hair, blue eyes, a graceful figure, and a serene atmosphere around her. She was gentle yet stern, and Corrin knew to fear her wrath.

"We can't have our only two farmers breaking their bones." She then walked over to a bench that had been set in the training area.

"Hurry and wash up. Breakfast is ready." She then gestured toward the house.

* * *

Corrin quickly bathed and cleaned himself up to clear the dirt and sweat off of himself. He could still feel some abrasions from the training, but they would fade quickly enough. He always wondered about how he could heal so much faster than others could. His parents wouldn't tell him why, either. It had gotten to the point that Corrin just dropped the subject entirely.

Walking downstairs, he saw the sight of his father and mother waiting at the dinner table for him. He looked at them with endearment as he realized how lucky he was to be able to have such a wonderful life. He worked hard, learned much, and was well-loved by his family. He couldn't ask for more. They also made sure to educate him well. His mother certainly spared no expense with his studies, almost being draconic yet gentle with her teachings.

"Corrin…" Myria looked at her son.

"Yes?" He looked up from his stew with a questioning look.

"We were wondering if you ever planned to leave this place." Kanan bluntly spoke.

Myria gave him a look of reprimanding for his lack of tact.

Corrin immediately became a bit troubled. Did his parents want him to leave? Did he do something wrong? He knew that at his age, most young folk would have left to venture outside the home of their parents, so it wasn't as if he didn't see something like this coming.

"It's not what you think, son." Kanan corrected himself.

"Huh?"

"We just wanted to talk to you now that you're a full-fledged adult."

"We think that perhaps it would do you some good to go to the real outside world to experience life in a free world." Myria added.

She felt guilty that Corrin had to be kept home to help with the annual harvest, and not only that, she felt bad that they restricted him here for fear of what the outside world could do to him.

"We want you to understand that you don't have to force yourself to stay here for our sake. Your mother and I will be fine. You shouldn't use up all of your youth here. You should be out there, learning and experience all that can be offered to you." Kanan explained gently.

Corrin couldn't lie about the fact that he had indeed wanted to see the outside world. There was just so much fascination that he had found there, that he was tempted to jump out of the Deep Realms and go off on an adventure. Still, he cared about his parents more.

Sitting in silence, he couldn't exactly formulate anything to reply with in his mind.

"You don't have to make an immediate decision, but just know that if you decide to go, your father and I will always be watching over you and that you have our full blessings." Myria put her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

As the day passed by, Corrin spent his time reading and thinking about what his parents said and why they had suddenly brought this whole matter up. Were they sick? Was something going to happen? Or was it just time for the bird to leave the nest?

He sighed and contemplated his reasons for wanting to leave and his reasons for staying on the farm. He admitted that there wasn't much to do on the farm after harvesting the crops, but he was just so at peace here. To sit in his room in the house among the forest and to look at the sky in peace, though he accepted that he couldn't do this forever.

Suddenly, as night fell and the family had finished dinner, Corrin heard loud noises come from downstairs and the sounds of rushed footsteps.

"Get Corrin! Go!" Kanan's distant voice rang up.

Corrin didn't know what was wrong, but he knew not to just sit still in a dumbstruck stupor.

Changing into a navy shirt, black pants, and a white jacket, he grabbed the silver sword that his father made for him and rushed downstairs. With each step, his heart became light and jumped with anxiety, as his fear of what he would see became closer to revelation.

"What's going on?" He asked with urgency.

He found his father and mother dressed for battle. Kanan was wearing silver armor and wielded a large claymore on his back. Myria had a red book with a small emblem of fire on it.

"Corrin…I'm sorry, honey, but it's time we told you something even though we don't have much time." Myria looked at him with teary eyes.

"What's wrong? Why are you two dressed like this?" Corrin didn't understand the chain of events that were happening now. He never took his parents to be warriors. All his life he just thought they were simple farmers who knew a lot of things.

"We haven't been entirely honest with you. You see…we aren't your parents. We're not your real parents. We took you in when you were an infant." Myria continued.

"What?" Corrin looked at her with a dumbfounded expression. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew his parents weren't ones to joke about such things, leaving no room for doubt.

"Several years ago, we used to live in the Kingdom of Valla. It was a secret place that nobody outside of its realm knew about. One day, the king of Valla, Anankos, had gone on a rampage and destroyed much of our beloved kingdom. He was once benevolent, but for reasons unknown, he went mad. On that day, we fled and came here, to the Deep Realms, taking you with us after we found you in the wilderness 20 years ago." Kanan explained further.

' _You mean all this time, I was adopted from the wilderness after the King of Valla went crazy?_ ' Corrin summarized in his head, trying desperately to digest this all at one time.

Suddenly, loud crashes and the sound of metal clanging started to ring into the air from the cold night. The ripping of trees from soil, and unearthly growls rumbled into the air. Kanan kept peering out the window and saw nothing but knew that something was coming. Myria looked as well, with a look of anxiety and regret.

"Your father and I, were once warriors of the Vallite Army, that's why we've been training you. In case something ever happened to us, you'd be able to defend yourself. Anyways, we're almost out of time, take this, and go as far as you can. There is a gateway out of the Deep Realms, about 15 minutes South of here. We're going to go there and leave this place." Myria explained.

"We need to go now." Kanan grabbed hold of his family's hands and sprinted out of the back door.

Corrin didn't have time to react as he was dragged away at remarkable speeds. As they fled, the sound of steel became louder and multiple growls could be heard.

"Corrin! Take this!" Myria then threw something to her adopted son.

"What's this?" He asked as he unraveled the clothed object.

Inside was a decorated sword that was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It had a white glistening body and a double-edged blade. Blue markings were etched on it and it gave off a powerful magical radiance. The handguard was diamond-shaped but it had elongated and thin points stretching to the sides and in the middle, was a triangle piece that hollow.

"That was found with you when we came across you. If I'm right, that weapon is of great importance. Do not ever lose it. Always keep that weapon with you no matter what." Kanan warned.

In the distance, a white portal of white and blue radiated with great intensity.

"There it is." Myria pointed at it, directing Corrin to their destination.

Kanan looked around and stopped in his tracks. He found a swarm of strange creatures rushing at them. They were all hulking monsters with dark grey bodies that had helmets obscuring their faces.

"What are those?" Corrin looked at them in shock.

"Faceless. Mindless monsters that obey only one master." Kanan replied as he readied the massive weapon on his back.

Suddenly, several arrows zipped at Corrin and Myria, but they were all swatted away by Kanan.

"There's too many to ignore. The both of you need to go. I'll do what I can to hold them off." He then charged forward.

One of the Faceless raised its arms and smashed it right into the ground where Kanan was. Sidestepping, he whirled around and severed the arm with one clean cut. Jumping up, he raised his sword high and impaled it in the head before viciously ripping it out. He then proceeded to make a sharp whirlwind that struck and cut apart every enemy near him.

Suddenly, an arrow struck Kanan from behind, but before it could hit him, a blast of fire magic burned it to ash.

"Corrin, go through the portal right now. Your father and I will handle this." Myria ordered with a very serious expression.

"No." Corrin shook his head.

"Don't argue with me, young man. You MUST go now!" She spoke with a more intense look now.

"I won't!" Corrin then drew his Silver Sword.

Myria gave him a look of desperation.

"I'm not leaving until all of us get through that portal." He then readied his sword and charged.

Coming within range of one of the Faceless, he jumped into the air and landed behind it, impaling it in the back of the neck as he jumped off of its back.

Just then, 5 faceless appeared from the darkness of the night.

"Hurragh!" Kanan moved his sword with great effort and a mighty roar as he cut one clean in half.

From behind them, a fireball of significant size collided with the body of one of the enemies, lighting them ablaze.

One of the Faceless closed in on Myria but Corrin jumped into its way. Blocking with his sword, he was surprised to see that he had stopped an attack from an enemy that was twice his height and strength.

Pressing his sword against its fist, he cut downwards, slashing deep into the Faceless's right hand. With a howl of pain, Corrin moved to sever its head from its shoulders, lopping it off with a loud thud coming from the sound of its head rolling.

Myria switched tomes and blasted several bolts of thunder at the enemy, shocking them and disintegrating some of them into dust.

For quite a lengthy time, it was clear that the three were dealing with a larger force than they had originally expected. The family was already out of energy an hour later after felling so many opponents.

"It's no use." Kanan panted.

Myria nodded in agreement as she knew where he was getting too. Even if they had cleared the most recent wave of enemies, more were coming. They couldn't risk them getting to Corrin, either, since they knew that he was the most likely cause of this attack, for they knew a secret that he didn't.

"Corrin, before anything else happens, your father and I want you to know that we love you. We've been so proud and happy to be your parents, even if we did not birth you. We just want you to understand that it isn't the blood that connects family, it's the bond. Don't forget that. Also, we'll also be with you and also, make sure you take good care of yourself." Myria spoke.

As she said every word, her voice shook more and more as she knew that their eternal farewell was imminent.

"Make sure you eat right. Always properly clean yourself. Don't forget to do your laundry every week. Be polite. And don't ever give up in life." She said as she hugged her adopted son one last time.

Kanan then stood next to her.

"Also, don't forget that you can't do everything alone. Keep going and don't ever lose sight of who you are. Believe in yourself and you'll pull through. We love you, son." Kanan said as a single tear fell from his eye.

They lamented that they would be unable to continue watching their son grow up but accepted the fact that they had done well in raising him up to be the man that was today.

"No…" Was all Corrin could say as he felt a powerful push slam into him, knocking him into the portal that would take him away from the Deep Realms.

The last thing he saw before his consciousness had faded to black, was the light of a powerful explosion, that he knew to be a suicidal magic spell.

As he traveled through the gateway, his unconscious body drifted through time and space before finally emerging through another gateway that dropped him off into a field of grass and blue sky.

* * *

 _ **Even though this is short, this is just an introduction to the story, if you're wondering. Kind of like the Prologue for the official game. Anyways, let me know what you think about the story and leave a review.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Land of Bushido

_**For this chapter, I'll be using Japanese suffixes to give some more distinguished elements between Nohrian and Hoshidan mannerisms.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Land of Bushido**

For what seemed like hours, Corrin laid in the field, unconscious and weak. That all changed when he felt himself being prodded gently awake.

Slowly, he stirred awake as he opened his eyes and found a pair of red eyes peer into his blue ones.

"Hello? How are you feeling?" A woman's voice reached his ears as his vision focused.

He looked around and found that he was in a room that he recognized to be of Hoshidan style, according to the many books that he had in his room.

The woman that the red eyes belonged to, had jet black hair with a silver hairband in it, a lithe and alluring figure of such beauty that Corrin had felt as if his breath had been taken away. Her expression was radiant and gentle and he couldn't sense an ounce of hostility from her. He looked at her attire and noticed that she was wearing a white and black kimono. (Imagine a default appearance for the Female Avatar but with black hair)

"Ah, you're fully awake now." She cheerfully smiled.

"Where am I?" Corrin sat up and gripped his head as nausea struck him hard. His stomach lurched and his brain just screamed from discomfort.

"You are in the Kingdom of Hoshido. This is the Royal Palace. My name is Kamui. Could I know your name?" She asked.

"Corrin. My name is Corrin." He replied with a somewhat passive tone.

Corrin was actually digesting this new information with recent events, though with a bit of disorientation. Just then, he recalled everything that had just happened the previous night. Grasping his forehead in grief, he realized that his whole life had been an act. His family was not of blood, and not only that, he had lost them within the same timeframe that he had learned all of this. Grief then crawled into his heart as he came to terms with his loss.

Kamui, seeing his distress, leaned forward from her chair and looked at him closely.

"Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" She gave him a worried look.

"I…I'm fine, thank you. I appreciate your concern." He mumbled.

He closed his eyes as tried to quickly deal with his sorrow. Deciding not to dwell in this unhealthy emotional state, he looked at Kamui.

"When you said this was the Hoshidan Palace, did you mean Castle Shirasagi?" He then recalled her earlier words.

"Indeed." She nodded.

"Then you are…" Corrin trailed off as his mind connected the dots.

Kamui made a sheepish smile as she confirmed his suspicions.

"Yeah, I'm a princess of Hoshido. I'm the third Royal Child, anyways. Hehe." She chuckled lightly.

Corrin's eyes widened in shock as he shot out of the futon on his bed and knelt before her.

"Your Majesty, please forgive my insolence!" He held his head low as he gave an earnest apology.

Kamui was a bit surprised but also used to Corrin's behavior.

"I-It's fine. Don't worry about it. Just address me as you would a friend." She tried to urge him to lift his head as she attempted to return the atmosphere back to normal.

After finally convincing him to relax, she began explaining to him about how and where she had found him.

"I found you close to the Castle, in one of the fields around here last night. It was a good thing I came across you. Who knows what would have happened." She smiled. When Corrin looked at her expression, he just couldn't help but note how lovely her radiant smile was. It was like a warm sun was just projecting itself at him, invigorating him.

"I am truly grateful, Your Majesty." He bowed, knowing it was one of the Hoshidan gestures of etiquette.

"Don't worry about it and you can just call me Kamui."

Just then, a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" Kamui asked.

"It is Yukimura, Kamui-sama." A man's voice came from the other side.

"Go ahead and enter."

The sliding door moved to reveal a dark-teal haired, bespectacled man wearing a dark kimono with shoulder guards.

"Please excuse me." He then walked inside.

"Corrin, this is Yukimura, the Royal Advisor and Tactician. Yukimura, this is Corrin, our new guest."

"A pleasure to meet you." Yukimura bowed.

Corrin also returned the gesture.

"Likewise, Yukimura-san."

"Is something wrong?" Kamui looked at the older man.

"Sumeragi-sama would like to meet this young man. He has questions for him."

Kamui's expression became a bit more serious as she nodded in confirmation.

"I see. In that case, it would be best to get dressed, then." She said as she got up.

"Corrin-san, perhaps you should wash up and change into new clothes. There is no need to rush, though. Sumeragi-sama is a very patient man." Yukimura smiled gently.

Corrin, however, wasted no time in cleaning himself up before putting on his freshly cleaned clothes and following Yukimura and Kamui down the halls of Castle Shirasagi to the Throne Room.

* * *

When he entered, he was introduced to a massive room with red pillars and a carpet that stretched to a golden throne. Sitting upon the throne was a man with a long stretch of black hair that was extremely spiky. He had white robes and a white haori jacket one and on his head was something close to decorative ram horns. Next to him was a white-hilted katana of royal ornamental design.

"Welcome to Hoshido, please come closer." King Sumeragi's loud and strong tone beckoned Corrin forth as he nervously walked forward and knelt in front of the King.

"Do have a seat." He kindly gestured in front of him.

In front of the King's Throne, was a silver chair that was for guests. Corrin calmly took a seat as instructed and waited for the inquiries to begin.

"I am honored to meet you, Your Highness." He calmly spoke, though his gut was telling him to freak out.

"Hahaha! You need not be so formal. In Hoshido, I regard everyone here as family. You may speak with me as you would a friend." Sumeragi smiled.

Contrary to his appearance, he was a rather friendly man, which brought Kamui some relaxation.

"I have called you here to answer some questions. I hope you will forgive me."

"I shall answer all of your questions to the best of my ability." Corrin nodded.

"Then first, how did you come to the fields near my home?"

Corrin paused, lost on how to answer but decided to answer with honesty.

"I had arrived here randomly through a gateway from the Deep Realms."

Sumeragi stroked his beard with interest. Questions swirled in his mind as he tried to make sense of Corrin's tale.

"I see. Then allow me to ask you some more. Why were you there and why did you leave that place?"

Corrin thought about how to answer for a few seconds. He couldn't give the whole truth because he didn't know what might happen to himself, regardless of how benevolent King Sumeragi may be.

"I was raised there by my parents but suddenly, mysterious creatures attacked my home. I barely escaped with my life but my parents perished." He solemnly spoke.

King Sumeragi felt sympathy for the young lad. To lose his parents and end up in a foreign place just seem to hit a heartstring in him. The whole time he spoke with Corrin, he felt no malice nor secrecy. There was also the fact that the seat that he was sitting on would reveal any dark intentions within a person's heart. After all, it was a lesser prototype of his own throne.

"What do you plan to do now?"

"I do not know, as of this moment, Your Majesty."

Sumeragi looked at Corrin and knew the lost look that he had. The king himself had sported that expression once or twice in the past.

"I see no reason to cast you out nor bring any form of punishment upon you. Therefore, you may stay in Hoshido and go where you please. You may remain in this castle for as long as you wish as a guest. I too, understand the pain of losing family." King Sumeragi's stern face changed to a serene and smiling one as Corrin gave his utmost bow of gratitude.

"I am unworthy of your kindness, Your Majesty."

Corrin didn't understand why the King was so charitable to him, but he would accept his kindness, regardless.

"I believe that is the end of my questions. You may go now."

With one last bow, Corrin left the Throne Room and was met by Kamui.

"Hime-sama." He bowed.

Kamui shook her head at his gesture, making him look up in confusion.

"Did I make a mistake?" He asked nervously.

"I remember telling you that formal titles don't matter to me. Actually, just call me Kamui." She reiterated.

Corrin only nodded in surrender, even though his gut told him that calling her by her first name was rude.

"Do you have business with me, Kamui-sama?" He asked.

Kamui sighed in resignation at the fact that Corrin wasn't likely to drop the honorifics soon.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted a tour around Hoshido. Since you're new here, then perhaps you'd like to take a look around." She kindly offered.

'Is everyone this nice in Hoshido?' Corrin asked in his mind. His mother used to tell him stories about how the Hoshidan people were kind and gentle while the Nohrians were polite and protective. Now he knew that she was right.

"I would be honored." He finally smiled.

* * *

Kamui led him out of the massive castle and down into the town. While descending the path, Kamui and Corrin came across a young man that was the spitting image of King Sumeragi. He shared his stern expression and spiky long hair, but in this case, it was brown. He also wore a white haori jacket, and red armor, with something akin to headgear on his face.

"Ah, Ryoma-nii, are you busy right now?" Kamui called out.

The man turned around and made a small smile. Corrin took one look at him and knew that he was not somebody to mess with.

"Kamui, are you up to something?"

"Corrin, this is Ryoma, Crown First Prince of Hoshido, and my older brother. Ryoma, this is Corrin, our new guest." Kamui introduced the both of them as they sized each other up.

Ryoma was a cautious person but he knew to trust those that his family gave faith to. Though, judging by Corrin's posture, he knew that the new guest had dealt with fighting before.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Corrin-san." He offered a hand, which Corrin shook.

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Ryoma-sama."

"No need for formalities. You may just call me Ryoma. I hope that we can get along from here on." The Crown Prince replied.

"I understand. I wish the same as well." Corrin smiled politely.

"We're about to go into town, do you wanna go too?" Kamui offered.

"I still have some work to deal with. I'll join up with you when I'm done."

"Alright, then." The Second Princess nodded.

* * *

Continuing onwards, the two went further down the road until they came across some horse stables. Unfortunately, Corrin hadn't exactly dealt with this kind of stable before. There were not only horses there, but also pegasii. Back at his home in the Deep Realms, he used to take care of horses in the stables at the farm. He had bonded strongly with them and all of the animals that they cared for. This thought, however, forced his memories of last night to resurface. What had happened to his home? Was it demolished? Did the animals survive?

He was so lost in his thoughts all alone that he didn't hear, Kamui's voice.

"Corrin…Corrin-san? Corrin-san?" She called out a she brought her face close to his.

"Huh?" He looked up, before his face went a little pink.

The proximity between them was so close that Corrin would've probably done something misunderstanding.

"Are you alright?" Kamui asked with a worried tone.

"I-I'm fine." Corrin backed up a little.

"Anyways, my older sister, Hinoka just came back. How about we go say hello?"

Corrin nodded in agreement as he followed the princess.

When they entered the stables, the duo found a young woman getting off of her Pegasus, which had a distinct saddle on it.

"Onee-chan!" Kamui called out.

Hinoka turned around and waved at the pair.

"Kamui. Going somewhere? Who's this?" She then looked at Corrin curiously.

"This is Corrin, our new guest. And this is my older sister, Hinoka, the Second Princess."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

The two exchanged pleasantries before Kamui invited Hinoka to go with them into town.

"Alright, once I'm done getting my Pegasus all settled in, I'll join up with you."

"Great, see you then."

* * *

Before long, they came across another one of the Royal Siblings, though Corrin wasn't exactly sure what to make of this one.

At the gates of the Palace's forefront, Kamui greeted her other sibling, Takumi. He had long hair that was tied into a high ponytail, that was grey-brown. He wore a white vest, pelt fur, and a blue top with black pants and a bow was on his person.

"Hey, Takumi." Kamui greeted.

"Hey, Kamui. Goin' somewhere?" Takumi asked.

"Just going to town. I wanted to show our new guest what we can offer here in the capital." The princess then gestured to Corrin, who bowed in respect.

"This is Corrin."

"It is an honor."

Takumi eyed him with caution and distrust for a few moments.

"Where are you from? Nohr?" He curtly asked.

"I'm from the Deep Realms, Your Majesty."

This piqued the archer's interest.

"Strange." Was his reply.

Corrin couldn't shake the fact that he felt severe dislike from Takumi, or rather, paranoia.

"Just make sure you don't overstep your boundaries here. The times aren't very nice right now. Also, don't get too comfy. If you're an enemy, then be sure that you'll have an arrow aimed at you." Takumi then walked away.

However, before anything could happen, Kamui chopped him on the head with her palm.

"Ow!" He cried out.

"Takumi, it would seem that you've forgotten your manners." She smiled darkly.

Takumi trembled a little when his older sister exuded a dark aura of irritation.

"B-But, as long as you don't hurt anyone, then it's fine." He then made a more…nicely-worded statement.

This made Kamui calm down a little.

"Sorry about that. Even though Takumi can be a real knuckle-head, he's actually not a bad guy. He's just rough around the edges." Kamui sighed.

"Anyways, what did you want?" Takumi continued.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go into town with us and give Corrin a tour around." Kamui replied.

Takumi thought about this for a moment.

"Alright, fine. I'll go." He conceded.

"Hooray. That settles that, then."

* * *

After entering the premises of the town, Corrin was surprised by the spectacular sight in front of him.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

In front of him, multitudes of shops and vendors were making business, with customers and citizens moving around constantly. There were shops that sold trinkets, food, clothes, books, and a whole other range of items that were quite exotic. Back in the Deep Realms, there really wasn't anything like this, since Corrin didn't have much of a chance to go out and do anything.

"It's nice, right?" Kamui asked with a warm smile on his face.

"All my life, I never really got to see anything like this. It's kind of nice. To see something new for once."

"What did you do in the Deep Realms?" Takumi asked.

"I was just a farm boy. Besides harvesting crops, I didn't do much of anything." Corrin stated.

"Then, this is a chance for you to do something new, then." Kamui then walked in front of him and urged him to explore.

Taking this chance, Corrin went to the nearest vendor and looked at what was available for sale.

"Oh, a customer. Well then, take your time and look around." An elderly man gave a friendly chuckle.

In front of him was a collection of books and scrolls, with writing utensils for sale. He didn't have many things that he wanted but when he caught sight of a little blue book that had empty pages, he decided that he may have need of something like this one day. Feeling his pocket, he was relieved to find that his bag of gold was still there. He didn't look like it, but he had a substantial amount of money saved for his own expenses. He just hoped it was an acceptable form of currency.

"Will this do?" Corrin gave him a gold coin.

"Absolutely. With a gold coin, you could a bag, an ink bottle, and some brushes or quills as additions." The old store owner smiled.

Corrin was caught off-guard _a lot_. He never expected a gold coin to be worth that much in Hoshido.

Takumi and Kamui were also surprised that he had that kind of money, though they saw no reason to grill him for information.

"So what kind of currency is used here?" Corrin turned to the two Royal Siblings.

"We use bronze, silver, and gold coins. One gold coin equals 50 silver coins. One silver coin is equal to 100 bronze coins." Kamui explained.

' _Well, at least I have money to last me a good while then. Better find work, though._ ' He told himself.

Continuing on their trip, Corrin noticed the looks of admiration that the Royal Siblings got. Kamui had quite a number of friendly relationships and male admirers, with Takumi having many female ones. Typically, Corrin felt like an outcast by a large margin.

"Sorry if you're uncomfortable." Kamui gave him an apologetic look.

"It's fine. It's not like you're at fault." Corrin gave her a reassuring expression.

Just then, Kamui noticed a cherry-haired girl in the distance.

"Sakura! Over here!"

The girl named Sakura had pinkish hair that reached her neck, with a hairband on her head. She wore something that Corrin had noticed to be like a Shrine Maiden's.

"Onee-sama, what are you doing here?" She walked over and smiled sweetly.

"We're showing our new guest, Corrin-san around." Kamui then made introductions happen.

After clarifying that Sakura was the youngest and last Royal Sibling, all that was left was to introduce him to the Queen, Mikoto.

"What are you doing here, Sakura? Getting sweets?" Kamui made a knowing smile.

"Y-yeah. That's right." She sheepishly admitted.

"Ahahaha! That's fine. I've got a big sweet tooth, too." Kamui also confessed.

"Hey now, if you two get cavities, don't complain to me." Takumi stated. He was always getting dragged into the antics of either Sakura or Kamui, whether he be willing or not. He was just too nice to say no to his siblings. He just didn't word things right.

"Says the one who likes sweets too." Sakura and Kamui looked at him.

Caught red-handed, Takumi sputtered.

"No way. I only indulge in them from time-to-time. You two eat them constantly. You're gonna get fat." Takumi fired back.

"What was that?" Kamui darkly smiled.

Corrin watched on as the three siblings bickered. He couldn't help but smile as he saw how strong and close their bonds were. He was then reminded that he had lost his bonds. His parents were gone, and he didn't know anyone from outside of the Deep Realms, where he lived. Realizing his loneliness, he wondered if he'd be able to forge new bonds one day, making him hesitant, yet eager to try it.

While he was lost in his thoughts, he felt a hand tap his shoulder. Looking in front of him, he noticed that Kamui was looking at him with a worried look again.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, Kamui-sama." He smiled.

"Finally found you three. It took your bickering for us to track you down." A voice came over from the distance.

From out of the crowds, Ryoma and Hinoka appeared.

"Looks like everyone's gathered." Kamui laughed.

"I hope that you all were doing a proper job of showing our house guest around." Ryoma raised a brow.

"They were." Corrin politely interjected.

"Good. How do you see Hoshido, so far?" Hinoka asked.

Corrin turned around and looked at the landscape in front of him and gave his answer.

"It's wonderful." Was all he could try and say.

The Royal Siblings smiled at his review and were glad that he liked their home. Suddenly, a loud growl erupted from out of nowhere. It then occurred to Kamui and Corrin that he hadn't eaten since he had arrived.

"Uh…please excuse me." Corrin bowed.

Before anything could be said, an elderly woman spoke up from one of the stalls.

"Oh, Kamui Hime-sama, I see you and your siblings are visiting us townsfolk again. Do please have some of my famous fried potatoes. All on the house."

"Thank you. As always, here's something to say thank you." Kamui then put a small bag of coins on the stall counter.

"No good deed goes unrewarded with Kamui." Ryoma commented.

"She always gives a gift back as thanks." Hinoka passively agreed.

Soon enough, all of the Royal Siblings plus Corrin, were feasting on the crispy potatoes from the stall.

Corrin took a moderate bite and was amazed at how good it was. It was salted enough to give a boost in flavor, though the potato's distinct taste remained. The crunchy skin was a nice touch and the seasonings just made the taste become more enhanced.

"This is great!" He commented, which made Kamui smile.

"I'm glad you like it." Kamui nodded.

* * *

As time wore on, Corrin and the Royal Siblings seemed to deepen their connection from both sides. Though, they were royalty, Corrin learned that the Hoshidan Siblings didn't care for titles and different treatment. They saw others as people as well, not lower pawns or lower-classed individuals.

After their short snack, Kamui took Corrin around to see the other stalls and stores. As he spent more time with the Princess, he found her warmth, cheeriness, and kindness to be endearing, even mesmerizing. The way she smiled also seemed to make his own heart change pace. He didn't understand what it was that he was feeling, which just served to confuse him even more.

Soon enough, night was beginning its approach, which meant that Kamui had to bring Corrin home for dinner. Corrin had found the day to be extremely fulfilling. He had more fun than he had ever expected, he learned much, and he had made new friends, all thanks to the grace of Kamui. He hoped that he would be able to find a way to repay her kindness, and soon.

While heading to the room given to him, Kamui had told him that meals would be taken to his room to eat, if he was uncomfortable being around others.

Walking in, Corrin sat down at a desk in his room and laid down the possessions that he had purchased that day. Having bought a book, writing utensils, and some papers and scrolls, he laid them out on his desk and began writing. He didn't know what to really do with his book so he just decided to use it to record his experiences. He had so many thoughts in his mind that he was sure that it would be beneficial to vent them onto paper instead.

For a long while, he had mulled over the grief of his losses, though he didn't show it. He had spent the morning reminiscing about his life till this point but soon realized that it would be a waste to just grieve pointlessly. He had to accept what happened and move on. However, new questions had popped in his mind.

Why did the Faceless attack him and his family? What was Valla? Who was he really?

There were so many things to think about that his mind just grew irritated at the lack of information.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

"Please come in." He spoke up.

The door slid open to reveal Kamui peeking in, with two trays.

"Kamui-sama?!" He looked at her in surprise. Was she not to have dinner with her family?

"I thought you'd be lonely so I came here. I brought dinner." She said as she closed the door and laid the food down.

"Thank you."

"I'm not sure how Hoshidan food will suit you, so speak up if you want something else."

"No, I am more than grateful that you keep showing me kindness." Corrin gratefully accepted the food.

Grabbing the chopsticks in front of him, he took a piece of sashimi and ate it.

"You seem well-versed in a lot of things. Are you a scholar or merchant?" Kamui noted that he knew the mannerisms of Hoshido and proper etiquette, despite not being a citizen there.

"My mother was something akin to that. She made sure to homeschool me on various traditions and cultures along with academics." He reminisced fondly.

"What was she like, if you don't mind me asking?" The Second Princess pressed on.

"Hmmm. She was gentle but she was very strict when it came to my studies. Whenever I was sick, she'd cook a special soup for me and would tuck me into bed every night and sing me a lullaby when I was a child."

"What about your father?" Kamui continued.

"He was also stern, and though he was a bit blunt, he was always doing everything he could to care for the family. He was also strong and protective. He taught me a lot of handiwork and things of the like."

"Hehe. They sound interesting." Kamui admitted.

"What about your mother? What is she like?" It was now Corrin's turn to ask.

"She's very graceful and gentle, but she's goofy sometimes." Kamui chuckled.

"How so?" Corrin raised a curious brow.

"Sometimes she would put her kimono on backwards or eat with one of her chopsticks pointing the wrong way. There are times when she can be very concerned for others, though. When I had fallen sick once, she didn't rest at all and spent all of her time caring for me and nursing me back to health." Kamui recounted.

"She sounds like a wonderful person." Corrin commented.

The two went back to eating before Corrin remembered a question that he had wanted to ask.

"Kamui-sama." He asked with a serious expression.

Said woman looked at him with a slightly surprised look. She hadn't heard his tone change like this before. It was by no means aggressive or intimidating but it was just different.

"Yes?" She replied as she set her bowl and chopsticks down.

"I wanted to ask you something. I hope you do not take offense." He asked nervously.

"Ask away." She smiled, hoping to defuse the tension.

"Why have you been so kind to me, a stranger that you do not know at all?"

Kamui gave him a sympathetic look.

"Well, to begin with, I just wanted to help you. When I found you out in the fields, I just had a feeling that you were alone. I can't say I really know what it's like to be alone, but then again, it just seems like a painful thing. Also, I didn't want you to feel alienated here in this new environment. That said, I also wanted to be friends with you. I guess that's all there really is to my reasons." She shyly smiled, though with a small blush.

Corrin's mouth had widened a little. He didn't expect this kind of answer, not that he really had one imagined in his mind to begin with. He then broke into laughter.

Kamui looked at him incredulously.

"W-What's so funny?" She asked, with a small blush.

"I-It's nothing, really. It's just that I can't help but feel a little happy. Ever since my parents died and to begin with, I didn't really have anyone to connect with. I was pretty much alone. When I came to this new land, I had no idea where I was or what would happen to me. But now, I'm grateful to you. I never expected for something this fortunate to happen to me. I feel blessed somehow." He smiled.

"Blessed?" Kamui asked, not really understanding what it was that he meant.

"Yeah. I feel blessed for having an incredible friend like you." He finished.

For a small moment, Kamui's cheeks and ears, became a small tinge of pink. She felt a little glad that he was responding well to her treatment. She didn't want to scare him nor did she want to annoy him. Knowing that he appreciated her kindness, made her feel significantly happy.

At that moment, the two felt that in time, they would come to be great friends, or that was the hope.

* * *

 _ **Well, go ahead and leave a review of what you think and I'll see you next update.**_


End file.
